


Let It Snow

by SherlockianSyndromes



Series: Miscellaneous Drabbles [4]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: any, any, Let It Snow (2013)It's starting to snow just as Yukiko and Chie are ready to walk home from school.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie
Series: Miscellaneous Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382449
Kudos: 20
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Let It Snow

Yukiko finished tying her scarf around her neck as the main entrance to Yasogami High closed behind her. She'd stayed late to speak to one of her teachers and chose to finish bundling up as she navigated her way out of the building. Yukiko didn't want to keep anyone waiting for her, after all.

That is, if any of her friends were even waiting for her. A light snow was falling around her and the ground beneath her feet crunched ever so slightly with every step she took. The fog was settling in too, which would have given her reason to worry only a few months ago - but her and her friends had solved the mystery of the TV world and its serial killer, so fog was no longer an ill omen. Just another day in Inaba.

"Yukiko! Hurry up, it's so cold!"

So, Chie had waited for her after all. That gave Yukiko a reason to smile. She walked in the direction of Chie's voice and saw her silhouette up ahead, arms waving wildly. Then suddenly - 

"Excuse me, Yukiko-senpai?"

Yukiko felt a hand on her shoulder and her battle instincts kicked in without warning. She turned on her heels and reached for her weapon - a pair of beautiful but deadly fans - but realized they weren't holstered at her hip. And she wasn't facing a Shadow. It was just another student.

A male student, his cheeks flushed, his other hand awkwardly ruffling his own hair.

A lovestruck look in his eye.

"Y-yes?" Yukiko stuttered. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just w-wondering - could I maybe - if you want to - could I walk you home?"

This was not the first boy to approach her like this, and it probably wouldn't be the last. This wasn't Yukiko's forte, never had been, though most assumed it was since all the boys at Yasogami High seemed to fall for her.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you to offer - but - "

"Yuki! What's the hold - oh."

Now Chie was standing at her side, trying not to glare at the first year student gazing fondly at Yukiko. It was cold, and Yukiko wanted to go home, drink some tea, do her homework, so she did what her gut told her to do.

She grabbed Chie's hand in hers. Neither of them were wearing gloves, despite the cold.

"But I am already walking home. With my girlfriend."

Chie gasped slightly, but didn't let go of Yukiko's hand.

"O-oh. I'm s-sorry, Yukiko-senpai. I didn't - I didn't know. Have a good evening." The boy stuttered and scurried away as quickly as he could, his cheeks somehow even more red now from embarrassment.

"Yukiko..." Chie murmured.

"I'm sorry, Chie. I didn't know what to do and I just want to go home -"

Yukiko tried to pull her hand away but Chie held on even tighter.

"No, it's okay. Besides, we're not wearing gloves. It'll be warmer this way."

Chie stared at the ground, but Yukiko could see that she was blushing now as well.

Yukiko smiled. "All right. Let's get going. Maybe when we get to the inn, you could come in for some tea."

Chie looked up, her usual trademark grin on her face, brown eyes full of happiness and...something else that Yukiko thought she might recognize. Something she felt too.

"That sounds amazing! I might need some help on our math homework too, if you have some extra time."

Yukiko squeezed Chie's hand and they began to walk down the length of the floodplain. "Of course, Chie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
